Scent
by Teen Wolf Addict2
Summary: Jackson can't stop thinking about McCall. One day he walks in and Jackson smells something... different... on Scott. He doesn't really like this new scent. (T for language)
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone through the dirty windows and into the soon-to-be crowded classroom. The shrill screech of the bell alerted the students it was time to finally enter the school and proceed towards their first class of the day.

Jackson was one of these students. He glared at the floor as he entered the room, throwing his supplies onto the floor and plopping down into his seat. His glare, no longer silently mauling the floor, had moved to the desk.

Jackson was thinking about someone in particular. _Scott Effin' McCall. _

_Why can't I stop thinking about McCall? Idiot probably did something on purpose to make me think about him. *scoff* Seems right._

Jackson's jaw clenched as he thought of all the ways Scott was purposefully messing with him. Without warning, Jackson's head snapped up and towards the door, eyes wide.

Scott McCall had just entered the room. But something was… different about him. Almost… wrong.

Nothing appeared out of place physically; hair still perfect, jaw still lopsided and a smile to match, the air of ignorant confidence as he walked. Nothing seemed out of place but…

And then it hit Jackson. His scent.

Scott usually smelled of strawberries (_seriously? What _guy _smells like strawberries, anyway?_) but now he had an extra scent attached to him.

Then Jackson growled. This new scent, it wasn't something; it was some_one_.

Jackson's blood boiled at the thought. Because, really, why the _hell _does McCall smell like someone else? Sure, he smelled like Stiles a lot, but that's understandable: they're practically brothers.

But Jackson couldn't place this smell. It was new.

_I don't like new…_

Jackson watched through his eyelashes as Scott looked towards the door.

An expression of shock and recognition flashed across his face before he smiled and headed towards the door.

Jackson tried to look around Scott to see whom he was talking to but Scott blocked the other person almost entirely.

_Dammit McCall. Why are you so broad? What the hell, Whittemore? _Stop _thinking of Scott like that. Oh great, now you're calling him Scott. __**Dammit!**_

Jackson finally realized he'd been staring at Scott when Scott smiled and waved as he sat down in his assigned seat.

Jackson swung around to face the front of the room and could feel his face heating up.

He blew out a sigh and thought: _today's gonna be just _great.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, Jackson shot out of his seat and out the door of the classroom.

There, he waited until Scott exited and started following him. Jackson had every intention on finding whom the hell that scent belonged to but then he saw someone approach Scott.

A stocky-looking underclassman. Scott smiled as he swung his arm around the boy and began idly talking to him.

To Scott, it was just that sense of physical touch he maintained with everyone. Jackson could've easily gotten over that.

But it was the boy's reaction that just _pissed him off_.

The boy blushed, however slightly, and looked at Scott with wide eyes, interested in what he was saying.

Normal behavior.

The younger wasn't used to touch, that explained the blush and he was wide-eyed because he looked up to (both metaphorically and literally) the upperclassman.

But Jackson saw right through that pile of crap. Jackson gritted his teeth together, having an internal debate with himself.

_He just looks up to Scott and is excited of having the attention of an upperclassman._

_**Oh, sure. Damn whore is excited, alright.**_

_He looks so innocent though. He can't be into Scott._

_**Then why is he staring at him like **_**that?**

Jackson's debate was cut short as he passed Stiles's locker.

After Stiles closed his locker, Jackson threw him up against it, snarling in his face.

"Dude! What the hell is your problem?"

Jackson knew if he let him, Stiles would continue to rattle on so he got straight to the point.

"Who the hell is _that_?" He pointed towards Scott and the boy who had paused at Scott's locker so he could retrieve his calculus book.

Stiles looked over and then back at Jackson with a brow raised. "Liam Dunbar. He's a freshman. How could you not know? He's on the team. Wait, why do you even care?"

Jackson thought about it for a moment and then released Stiles, looking at the ground.

"I- I don't."

Stiles knew better. He smirked and looked Jackson in the eye. "What's the matter, Jacks? Big bad wolf realizing he has competition?" Jackson scowled at Stiles's smile and stalked off towards his next class, accidentally (if anyone asked) slamming his shoulder into the freshman as soon as Scott wasn't looking.

* * *

"What do you think of the new freshman?"

Jackson leaned forward to hear his best friend answer.

Danny looked up from his book and leaned back in the library chair.

He shrugged his shoulders before answering: "they're pretty cool, I guess."

Jackson shook his head. "No, fresh_man_; singular; only one."

Danny furrowed his brows. "Which one? You do realize we got a lot of new freshmen, right?"

"The one that's on the team, Ethan or Ian, or something."

"Liam?"

Jackson almost scowled at his name.

_Of course I know his name, Danny. How could you not tell I was trying to avoid saying it?_

"Yeah…"

"He's pretty cool, why—"

Danny paused and smiled.

"Does this have to do with a certain co-captain you're pining after?"

Jackson reeled, his face becoming hysterically red. "What? What the hell are you talking about? I'm not _pinning _after McCall, he's a dumbass!"

Danny smiled.

"Then I guess you won't care that Liam asked me for advice on what to wear and how to act then, right?"

"What? What are talking about? Wear what and act how during what?"

Danny kicked his feet onto the table and began reading his book again, the smile never leaving his face.

"His date tonight with Scott."

Jackson sprang from his chair, getting directly in Danny's face before yelling: "HIS _WHAT_?"

After Jackson realized that people were staring now and he'd probably get kicked out anyway, he ran from the library and down the hall.

He needed to _talk_ to this _Liam _guy.

* * *

Stiles plopped down next to Danny as he removed his feet from the table.

"I heard him yell across the school. How'd it go?"

"I think I just signed the poor kid up to die, Jackson looked pretty pissed…"

"Ah, don't worry. Scott will make sure he doesn't kill Liam. At least Jackson is getting over his complex and will, hopefully, tell Scott the truth instead of just staring at him like a creeper."

"Hey, he doesn't stare like a creeper!"

Stiles raised a brow at Danny.

"Okay. He stares. But not like a creeper."

"Sureeee."

Stiles chuckled before the final bell of the day cut him off. He gathered his things and headed towards the parking lot, ready to go to Scott's house.

_This is definitely going to be interesting._

* * *

**Okay. I got bored and this popped into my head. I couldn't decide whether to go with Liam or Derek, but in the end I went with Liam for no reason at all… This is going to be a two-shot, hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson shot through the hallway, dodging other students as they rushed to exit the building. He wasn't exactly sprinting, but he was by no means just walking.

His jaw was set, face red, and eyes lit with a fiery passion he'd never felt before: jealousy.

He headed to Scott's last class of the day, hoping to catch him (and possibly beat the shit out of him) before he left. He got to the classroom only to find the door shut and locked, and the light that should have been coming through the window of the door was absent.

Jackson cursed and punched the door, almost putting a hole through it had he not (somewhat) restrained himself.

He spun around and discreetly sniffed at the air around him. He faintly smelled Scott, but there were too many other scents to be able to track him. He ran, this time in a full (human-speed) sprint to the main doors of the school and burst through them.

He made it out just in time to see Scott on his motorcycle leaving the school parking lot. What he saw next made him shake with anger.

That _freshman_ was on the back of Scott's motorcycle, hands wrapped around his waist, and a huge grin on his face.

"ARRGH!" Jackson smashed his fist into the brick of the school, shattering it into dozens of tiny pieces of debris.

His breathing became harsh as he tried to calm down; his eyes began to glow and his claws dug into the palms of his hands.

After a few seconds, he heard Danny's voice: "Right. _Totally _not pinning after him."

Jackson turned to see Danny leaning on the opposite wall of the previously shattered one, a smirk on his face.

Danny blinked and pointed to Jackson's Porsche.

"Are you gonna give me ride home or not?"

Jackson breathed in deep, and then let it out. "Yeah."

Once they were both in the vehicle, Jackson started the engine and sat there, hands on the steering wheel.

"You okay?"

Jackson nodded.

A smirk formed on his face and he turned to Danny.

"When Ian—"

"Liam—"

"Whatever. When he asked for advice on their… _date_… did he mention where they were going?"

"Well, duh. But what does that… No. No, Jackson you can't!"

Jackson's smirk widened. "Oh yes. Yes I can."

* * *

The dimly lit restaurant was alive with the sounds of idle chatter, laughter, and silverware hitting porcelain plates.

Liam frowned slightly and pulled at the collar of his button-up shirt. He didn't feel like he belonged here. All around him were high-class people, and he felt like all of them were staring at him, _judging _him.

He glanced nervously around the room and swallowed the bile that had somehow built in his throat. He thought about leaving.

And then Scott grabbed his hand, causing him to look up at that crooked grin. Liam smiled back, forgetting about how uncomfortable he felt just a few seconds ago.

"Look. I know you're probably uncomfortable being here, trust me I am too, but I really want you to try and have a good time."

Liam's smile got larger as he listened to Scott talk. Scott's voice always calmed him. He would never admit it out loud (that would give Scott too much to brag over…) but Scott wasn't only his Alpha, but he was his anchor as well.

Liam pushed the thought from his mind, _No werewolf stuff. Just me, Scott, and a fancy dinner_.

He was about to reply when another voice beat him to it: "McCall? Fancy seeing you here."

Liam looked up from Scott to see a tall blonde guy with a strong jaw (which seemed to be clenched for some reason) staring right back at him.

Liam had seen him somewhere before but he couldn't quite place a name to him.

Scott furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the man.

"Uh, hey Jackson… What are you doing here?"

_Jackson! That's his name! I think he's in the same grade as Scott._

"I'm here with—"

"Me!"

A strawberry blonde popped out from behind him. It was Lydia. _Lydia knows this guy, too? Does _everyone _know him but me?_

Liam is pretty sure the blonde guy—Jackson—is staring him down but Scott doesn't notice, he just smiles at Jackson before speaking.

"Awesome." At this point he seems to notice Jackson stare.

"OH! I don't think you guys have met yet! Liam this is Jackson; Jackson… this is Liam."

As he says Liam's name the second time, he looks back at him with a big dopey grin that makes Liam blush.

Jackson is glaring at him and yeah… his jaw is _definitely _clenched.

Liam clears his throat and excuses himself to the restroom.

* * *

(One Hour Earlier)

Jackson threw another shirt onto his bed, moving towards the closet for another. After he chose one, he held it up in front of him as though he were wearing it and looked at Lydia, who resided stretched out on his bed, holding her head up with her hand.

She wrinkled her nose.

"Too dark. The restaurant they're going to has ambient lighting so you need to wear a bright color. I suggest green as it's Scott's favorite color."

Jackson threw the shirt onto the bed and scowled at the girl. "Why would I care what McCall's favorite color is?"

Lydia rolled her eyes before standing and walking to Jackson's closet and picking through a few things.

"Because that's who you're trying to impress—"

"I am _not _trying to impress Scott!"

Lydia stopped her movements and smirked at Jackson.

He furrowed his brows. "What?"

Lydia shrugged and turned back to the closet, still smiling.

"Oh, nothing. Just that you called him Scott instead of McCall."

Jackson groaned before falling backwards onto the bed with a grunt.

"Why does everyone think I'm pinning after him? First Danny, now you."

Lydia scoffed. "A, because it's true and B, _you _asked _me _to come over and help you. I assume you also want me to go to the restaurant with you as an excuse for you to be there. Or have you not thought that far ahead yet?"

Jackson blushed and mumbled under his breath, "Damn genius-complex."

Lydia replied as she threw a black V-neck T-shirt and a green button-up, "Heard that. Now shut up and go change, deodorize, and _don't _use cologne. You may be used to it because you've worn it forever but Scott's not and with his werewolf nose, it'll give him a migraine and we don't need an enraged, slightly delusion Alpha running around."

Jackson sighed as he slipped the button-up over the black tee, rolling the sleeves to his elbows. He looked into the mirror at his blue eyes.

_Look at yourself, Whittemore. Basically _stalking _your co-captain._

_**It's not **_**stalking**_**, it's just…**_

_Just what?_

"Anytime you're done arguing in there, we need to go. It takes thirty minutes to get there."

Jackson chuckled. Lydia really was his best friend, besides Danny of course.

Jackson splashed some water on his face and opened the door, walking out to leave with Lydia.

* * *

(Current Time)

Liam had just left his spot in front of Scott's booth when Jackson suggested they have a 'double date thing.'

Scott, not being one to be rude (although he really wanted to be alone with Liam), didn't turn him down. Well, actually, he tried. But as he started to respond, Jackson grabbed Lydia's arm and drug her down into the booth with him.

Lydia tried to speak but Jackson glared at her, causing her to roll her eyes and look at the menu a waitress had just brought.

No one spoke.

Jackson cleared his throat.

"So… um… you ready for Friday Night's game?"

Scott raised his eyebrow at the stifled grunt Jackson gave after he asked the question. Jackson turned his head towards Lydia and glared.

She smiled innocently.

Scott was completely unaware of the fact that Lydia elbowed Jackson in the gut, and rammed her high heel-clad foot onto Jackson's simultaneously.

_Always one to get her point across_, thought Jackson.

Liam came back and stared awkwardly before Scott, giving an apologetic smile, grabbed his hand and pulled him into the booth beside him.

Liam, being the awkward teenager he is, fell almost directly on top of Scott.

They sat there for a second before laughing, seemingly forgetting the couple across from them.

Jackson's jaw clenched at the sight.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me._

* * *

**AND HE FINALLY UPDATES. Sorry about the wait… school and whatnot. I've been feeling like writing lately so hopefully another update will come this week. Hope you like it so far!**


End file.
